Firestorm of Dragons
Firestorm of Dragons (2008) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Fantasy / Indie Theme Dragons Description ✤ So, you want to know all about dragons? Run the gamut of stories about the mythological beasts in "Firestorm of Dragons." Humorous tales of extreme sports with genetically-engineered animals and pesky door-to-door salesmen with scales, exist beside conventional stories of treasure and deceit, hunter and hunted, hatred and sacrifice. See how dragone exist today without most humans noticing, or abandon all preconceived notions and imagine a dragon as a 1940s-style detective. Let your experience with dragons end with a trio of stories depicting the possible end of dragons--one uplifting, one poignant, and one heart-wrenching in its melancholy. ~ Fabianspace › Firestorm of Dragons ✤ "Dragonscaling", one of the stories, tongue-in-cheek look at a future where the world's most extreme sport involves the use of genetically engineered creatures. Subsequent stories deal with, among other things: dragons and high school reunions; a dragon who is a pesky door-to-door salesman; the power of devotion when lovers encounter a dragon; and a trilogy of stories depicting some possible ends of dragonkind. ~ Goodreads | Firestorm of Dragons Editor and Authors Editor: Michele Acker (), Kirk Dougal (), Contributors: Michele Acker (Hor, Sci, Fant), John Teehan (Fant, SciFi), Karina L. Fabian (UF, Horror, Sci-Fant Hum), Kim Richards (Hor, Sci, Fant, Thrill), Kirk Dougal (SciFi, Fant, Myst), Tina Morgan (Sci-Fant), Dana Sisson (only story)), Sarah R. Suleski (Fant), Kevin Tisserand (only story), Sandra Ulbrich Almazan (SciFi-Rom, Time-Trav), Chris Azure (Fant, only story), J.M. Butler (Fant, only story), Richard Bray (Fant), Eric Diehl (SciFi-Fant), Bob Nailor (Sci, Fant. Myst, Hor, Para) Supernatural Elements Dragon, magic, U of Magic, genetically engineered creatures . . . . List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story By page number: 11 • "Dragonscaling!" by John Teehan A tongue-in-cheek look at a future where the world's most extreme sport involves the use of genetically engineered creatures. 25 • "Dragonkeeper" • by Chris Azure How dragons are kept out of sight in modern Hong Kong in “Dragonkeeper” ✤ 43 • "Lessons" • by Kirk Dougal A humorous look at the importance of listening to one’s mother. ✤ 52 • "The Druid's Dragon" • by Bob Nailor reveals a possible connection between the ancient people and an enslaved dragon before. ✤ 60 • "Dragon Eye, P.I." • by Karina L. Fabian — (Dragon Eye #1) twists all conventions and makes a dragon the lead in a 1940’s-style detective story. ✤ 75 • "Poison Bird" • by Sarah R. Suleski The story brings the reader back to modern day for a coming-of-age story told through the eyes of the protagonist’s boyfriend. ✤ 92. "A Reptile at the Reunion" by Sandra Ulbrich Almazan Once, Sybil was a promising student at the University of Magic--until she lost her magic while attempting to evict a dragon from a pear orchard. Now exiled to the magicless world of Earth, the last thing she expects is an invitation to a class reunion. Can Sybil solve the mystery of what really happened during her university days and recover her magic? ✤ Pulls together two things that most people fear: dragons and high school reunions. ✤ 107 • "Dragon's Blood" • by Michele Acker A hunter learns compassion for his prey in “Dragon Blood”. ✤ 124 • "No Time for Dragons!" • by Tina Morgan Takes a humorous tone when an example is made of dragon who is a pesky door-to-door salesman. ✤ 135 • "For Your Eyes Only" • by J. M. Butler Reveals the power of devotion when lovers encounter a dragon. 151 • "Shattered Dreams" • by Kevin Tisserand Both sides of a human and dragon interaction, with wildly different conclusions, are examined in “Shattered Dreams” ✤ 163 • "A Darkness of Spirit" • by Eric Diehl The influence of hatred and the cost of sacrifice battle each other in “A Darkness of Spirit.” ✤ 178 • "Dragonfruit" • by Kim Richards Depicting a possible ends of dragonkind—reveals the happiest of conclusions when a symbiotic relationship between humans and dragons leaves both to lead their own lives. ✤ about what dragons really do with all those sacrificed maiderns titled Dragonfruit. ✤ 193 • "A Dragon's Dawn" • by Dana Sisson Depicting a possible ends of dragonkind—Dragons continue to live on throughout time in “A Dragon’s Dawn,” though they are relegated to lonely and unfulfilled lives. ✤ 209 • "Inside the Cavern" • by Richard Bray Depicting a possible ends of dragonkind—ending no one wishes for the majestic beings, their race dying in obscurity under man’s unyielding pressure ✤ ~ Source: *Michele Acker *Publication Listing Cover Artist Artist: Lynn Perkins - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Dragon Moon Press * Book data: Paperback, 217 pages, Pub: May 15, 2008—ISBN: 1896944809 Cover Blurb So, you want to know all about dragons? Run the gamut of stories about the mythological beasts in "Firestorm of Dragons." Humorous tales of extreme sports with genetically-engineered animals and pesky door-to-door salesmen with scales, exist beside conventional stories of treasure and deceit, hunter and hunted, hatred and sacrifice. See how dragone exist today without most humans noticing, or abandon all preconceived notions and imagine a dragon as a 1940s-style detective. Let your experience with dragons end with a trio of stories depicting the possible end of dragons--one uplifting, one poignant, and one heart-wrenching in its melancholy. ~ Fabianspace › Content › Firestorm of Dragons Trivia *Goodreads | Five Stars (1143 books) # 232) ~ List of book that at least one reader rated 5 Stars and chose to put on this list. — NOTE: this is one of those rare books at Goodreads that really has 5 stars filled out completely. *Goodreads | Dragons (768 books) ~ List of dragon books See Also * Manifesto UF * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External Links Book: *Goodreads | Firestorm of Dragons by Michele Acker — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists *Bibliography: Firestorm of Dragons and: Publication Listing ~ ISFdb *Cathi's Chatter: Dragonwriters from Firestorm of Dragons Author Pages for Book: * Fabianspace › Content › Firestorm of Dragons ~ Excerpt *Publications | John Teehan — All the Words *Michele Acker - Books *Books | Kirk Dougal Excerpts and Freebies: * Fabianspace › Content › Firestorm of Dragons ~ Excerpt *Michele Acker ` Dragon's Blood excerpt Series & Story Pages: *Dragonscaling! by John Teehan ~ GR *Dragon Eye - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb Author Websites: *John Teehan — All the Words *Kirk Dougal | Author. *Author Bob Nailor *Fabianspace › News *Fiction ~ by Sarah R. Suleski *sandra ulbrich.com *Michele Acker *Eric Diehl Science Fiction Fantasy Horror *Kim Richards *Simon Rose - Author, Writer, Presenter — aka Michele Acker *Richard W. H. Bray (RWHBray) on Twitter Character interviews: * The Book Connection...: Firestorm of Dragons Interview ~ Vern * The Book Connection...: Firestorm of Dragons Interview ~ Doodahn Artist: *Lynn Perkins - Summary Bibliography Interviews, Articles for book: *Jacqueline Vick's Blog: A Writer's Jumble: Dragons and Nuns and Faeries, Oh My! *The Writers' Lens: Sandra Ulbrich Almazan: The Beatles inspire time-travel novel, sequel Reviews: *Michele Acker - Books - synopsis of each story *CM Magazine: Firestorm of Dragons. *Splashdown Reviews: Firestorm of Dragons - Anthology *Firestorm of Dragons (Anthology) – My Review | ~ Bibliophile's Retreat ~ Goodreads Author Pages: *Michele Acker (Contributor of The Complete Guide to Writing Fantasy) *John Teehan (Contributor of Low Port) *Karina L. Fabian (Author of Magic, Mensa & Mayhem) *Kim Richards (Author of The Complete Guide to Writing Paranormal Novels) *Kirk Dougal ( of Manifesto UF) *Tina Morgan (Contributor of The Complete Guide to Writing Fantasy) *Dana Sisson (Contributor of Firestorm of Dragons) *Sarah R. Suleski (Contributor of Firestorm of Dragons) *Kevin Tisserand (Contributor of Firestorm of Dragons) *Sandra Ulbrich Almazan (Author of Lyon's Legacy) *Chris Azure (Contributor of Firestorm of Dragons) *J.M. Butler (Contributor of Firestorm of Dragons) *Richard Bray (Contributor of Firestorm of Dragons) *Eric Diehl (Contributor of Firestorm of Dragons) *Bob Nailor ( of Dead Set) ISFdb Author pages: *John Teehan - Summary Bibliography *Chris Azure - Summary Bibliography *Kirk Dougal - Bibliography and Michele Acker - Bibliography *Bob Nailor - Summary Bibliography *Karina Fabian - Summary Bibliography *Sarah R. Suleski - Summary Bibliography *Sandra M. Ulbrich - Summary Bibliography *Michele Acker - Summary Bibliography *Tina Morgan - Summary Bibliography *J. M. Butler - Summary Bibliography *Kevin Tisserand - Summary Bibliography *Eric Diehl - Summary Bibliography *Kim Richards - Summary Bibliography *Dana Sisson - Summary Bibliography *Richard Bray - Summary Bibliography Category:Anthologies Category:Dragons Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Dragons as the main Supe